


Cerco solo il modo di trovare la Pace (che non ho)

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, someone give ezio a hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 7 - SalviaFandom: Assassin's CreedShip: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci"Quando more a salvia che xe in orto, more el paron de casa o l'è za morto"Proverbio VenetoDal testo:"Se dovesse associare un'immagine qualunque al ricordo del padre, Ezio sceglierebbe l'immagine di Giovanni nel suo studio."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 7





	Cerco solo il modo di trovare la Pace (che non ho)

_"Quando more a salvia che xe in orto, more el paron de casa o l'è za morto"_

_Proverbio Veneto_

Se dovesse associare un'immagine qualunque al ricordo del padre, Ezio sceglierebbe l'immagine di Giovanni nel suo studio. Era senz'altro la stanza più interessante della casa. Da bambino ricordava che era solito rimanere seduto davanti quella porta chiusa per delle ore, le orecchie tese a sentire i discorsi che si bisbigliavano dall'altro lato. Non aveva mai capito molto di quello che si dicevano, ma allora era solo un bambino, non poteva sapere. Le poche volte che gli era permesso entrare in quella stanza, Ezio trovava sempre il padre o seduto alla sua scrivania o intendo a prendersi cura di una piccola pianta di salvia.

Ne aveva un vaso nello studio, proprio vicino alla finestra, del quale se ne prendeva cura personalmente. Ricordava di avergli chiesto una volta il perché tenesse una pianta del genere. Ricorda l'immagine di suo padre che gli rispondeva paziente, ma nelle pieghe della sua memoria non riusciva a trovare le parole che gli disse. In quella notte nuvolosa sopra i tetti di Firenze, Ezio si trovò a pescare nella sua memoria immagini di una vita più felice. Aveva freddo ed era stanco, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava irremovibile dalla sua postazione elevata. Di fronte a lui, quella che un tempo era la sua casa. Stava ponderando se entrare o meno, se intrufolarsi come un ladro nella propria casa, rimasta inabitata.

Guardò quelle mura per quelli che parvero ore intere poi finalmente, si decise.

Fu come rivivere tutti i suoi ricordi d'infanzia in una volta, appena i suoi piedi poggiarono su quel pavimento. Percorse quelle stanze lentamente, gli echi di risate e di tempi più felici lo accompagnavano. Si ritrovò senza volerlo davanti la porta dello studio del padre. Rimase a fissare il legno di quella porta per un tempo indefinito, indeciso se entrare o meno. Se disturbare suo padre o meno. Entrò scuotendo la testa, ritrovandosi davanti la stessa scena di qualche mese fa. Niente era stato spostato e un filo di polvere copriva ogni superficie della scrivania.

Gli sembrò di vederlo ancora lì, suo padre, le mani dietro la schiena a guardare fuori la finestra. Lo vide girarsi verso di lui e sorridergli, prima di sparire davanti ai suoi occhi. Il suo cuore ebbe una fitta, quando i suoi occhi si concentrarono sul vaso vicino a quella finestra.

La pianta era secca.

Per Ezio fu come risentire la botola sotto suo padre e i suoi fratelli riaprirsi una seconda volta.

***

La pioggia scendeva prepotente sulle tegole delle case. Leonardo stava lavorando nel suo studio, il rumore della pioggia e del fuoco accesso in sottofondo. Una serie di colpi pesanti ruppe quella bolla di tranquillità. Leonardo saltò in piedi, cercando di capire da dove provenissero quei colpi. Guardò la porta e risentì quei colpi, ma alla sua destra. Fuori la finestra del suo studio una figura incappucciata gli chiedeva di entrare. Aprì la finestra e fece come chiesto.

\- Che ci fai sotto la pioggia Ezio? Potresti prenderti un malanno. - Lo sgridò Leonardo, seguendo la figura dell'uomo incappucciato fino al centro della stanza.

Ezio, zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, gli sorrise triste.

\- Salve Leonardo. Posso ripararmi dalla pioggia? - Disse, dirigendosi verso il fuoco acceso, alla ricerca di un po' di calore.

Leonardo lo guardò per qualche secondo, come se gli stesse leggendo nella mente.

Sospirò infine.

\- Non dovresti neanche chiederlo. - Cominciò, avvicinandosi per slegargli il mantello. - Adesso devi toglierti questi vestiti da dosso. Ti porterò un cambio asciutto. - Mormorò, sfilandogli lentamente il mantello e lasciandolo cadere a terra. Ora Ezio aveva il viso scoperto e gli occhi dell'artista si fissarono in quelli dell'assassino. Li vide tristi e senza alcuna luce al loro interno. Stava per chiedere qualcosa, Ezio lo avvertiva, vedeva quella domanda sbucare fuori dalle labbra dell'altro. Non voleva parlare, non in quel momento. Distolse lo sguardo, fissando le fiamme.

\- Non farmi domande a cui non ho la forza di risponderti Leonardo... - Stava per dire 'te ne prego' ma le ultime parole gli morirono in gola, sentendo la sua voce così flebile. Si diede del debole, si rimproverò aspramente per non essere lucido quella notte. La mano calda di Leonardo sul suo braccio lo riportò alla realtà.

\- Non te ne farò allora... - Gli sorrise Leonardo.

Dopodiché si allontanò da lui ed Ezio risentì di nuovo freddo. Lo vide sparire dietro la porta dei suoi alloggi privati, per trovargli un cambio d'abito.

Cominciò a spogliarsi, la testa assorta in ricordi felici e dolorosi.

Leonardo ritornò dopo qualche minuto, trovando l'assassino di spalle davanti al fuoco. Spoglio di tutta l'armatura e con solo una sottile camicia bianca addosso, Leonardo pensò a quanto fosse bello quella sera. Arrossì appena la sua mente formulò quel pensiero. Non poteva pensare delle cose del genere, non era il momento. Non quando Ezio lo accoglieva nella stanza con quello sguardo triste. Il più giovane lo ringraziò del cambio con una voce che era solo lo spettro di sé stesso.

\- Stavo per versarmi un infuso di erbe, di sicuro ti aiuterà a riscaldarti. - Disse, avvicinandosi al pentolino dove aveva messo a bollire dell'acqua con un miscuglio di erbe scelte. Glielo preparava sempre sua madre, durante gli inverni. Prepararlo durante le notti fredde gliela faceva ricordare ogni volta.

Leonardo lasciò Ezio cambiarsi in silenzio, mentre versava in due calici l'infuso. Non potè resistere alla tentazione di sbirciare con la coda dell'occhio l'altro. Si impresse nella mente ogni muscolo dell'uomo, come la luce del fuoco riflettesse sulle sue numerose cicatrici.

Si rimproverò aspramente, ricordandogli che Ezio aveva bisogno di lui.

Gli porse la bevanda calda, mentre entrambi si sedevano uno di fronte all'altro. Ezio tremava leggermente, ma le vesti asciutte e il calore di quell'infuso riuscirono a riscaldarlo a dovere.

Passarono qualche secondo in silenzio, Leonardo che studiava ogni sua espressione, ogni sua ombra del viso.

Doveva capire cosa gli attanagliava l'animo.

\- La missione di oggi non è andata come speravi? - Chiese ad un certo punto Leonardo, stanco di quel silenzio.

Ezio scosse lievemente la testa.

Respirò a fondo prima di parlare.

\- Sono stato a casa mia stasera... - Cominciò osservando come lo sguardo di Leonardo si rabbuiò all'istante.

Abbassò lo sguardo, fissandolo dentro il calice fumante.

\- Non ho mai saputo dei veri affari di mio padre... E non riesco a togliermi questo pensiero dalla testa. - Cominciò, alzando lo sguardo e incontrando quelli di Leonardo.

Leonardo sentì un nodo alla gola, nel momento in cui quegli occhi tristi incontrarono i suoi.

\- E se avesse voluto tenerci lontani da questa vita? Se non avesse mai voluto che uno dei suoi figli seguisse le sue orme? Leonardo... - Lo disse con un filo di voce, come se avesse paura che qualcuno lo sentisse.

Gli occhi erano velati di lacrime che non volevano scendere.

\- Sento che lo sto deludendo, sto deludendo i suoi ideali di assassino. Lui combatteva per la libertà del popolo, io sono mosso solo dalla vendetta. - Disse Ezio sconsolato. Leonardo lo vide quella sera per quel che era davvero. Un ragazzo di appena vent'anni, con sulle spalle troppe responsabilità.

Si alzò e si avvicinò lentamente, incerto su cosa fare. Fu Ezio ad agire al suo posto. Non appena si avvicinò le braccia dell'altro si allacciarono alla sua vita, coinvolgendolo in un abbraccio.

Rimasero in quella posizione a lungo, Leonardo che gli carezzava lieve i capelli.

\- Tuo padre è fiero di te, ne sono sicuro. Ti stai prendendo cura della tua famiglia e stai cercando di farla pagare a chi ha congiurato contro di voi. - Cominciò piano l'artista, prendendo il viso dell'altro tra le mani. Si mise in ginocchio, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

\- Sei l'unico degno di poter indossare quelle vesti. - Disse infine, indicando con lo sguardo quelle vesti bianche che prima erano di Giovanni e adesso di Ezio. Ezio si sentì profondamente commosso da quelle parole.

Leonardo aveva sempre creduto in lui, fin dal loro primo incontro, più di quanto ci credesse lui stesso.

Lo guardò a lungo, concentrandosi nei dettagli di quel viso. Nel mare caldo che erano i suoi occhi Ezio vi trovò pace, come non la sentiva da tempo.

Gli venne voglia di baciarlo lì, senza preavviso. Ma scacciò quel desiderio dalla sua mente, come tutti quelli che riguardavano l'uomo di fronte a lui.

Si inumidì le labbra, mentre una mano andava a spostare dei capelli dal viso dell'altro.

\- Grazie Leonardo. Sai sempre quali parole usare con me. - Cominciò, sforzandosi di regalargli un sorriso. Le mani di Leonardo non avevano abbandonato il suo viso nel mentre, avvertì i pollici dell'artista carezzargli piano la guancia. Una di quelle mani ad un certo punto si staccò, raggiungendo la sua. Leonardo l'avvicinò alle sue labbra, depositandogli un piccolo bacio, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell'altro. Quel gesto ebbe un potere incredibile nell'animo di Ezio, lo convinse a rischiare, a prendere l'unica decisione che il suo cuore aveva paura di mettere in pratica. Si avvicinò piano a quel viso, da quella distanza riusciva a vedere perfettamente la forma di quelle lentiggini. Nel momento in cui le sue labbra incontrarono quelle del più grande, fu come se tutto il suo mondo ritrovasse un senso. Per un attimo, un brevissimo ma lunghissimo attimo, ebbe paura di essere rifiutato. Ma quando finalmente Leonardo rispose al bacio, si sentì come se avesse preso il volo. Continuarono a baciarsi a lungo, ogni contatto di labbra sempre più audace. Si staccarono solo per riprendere ossigeno. Le mani di Ezio erano nei capelli di Leonardo, mentre quelle dell'artista erano strette al tessuto della camicia di Ezio. Si guardarono in silenzio, un sorriso sul viso di entrambi.

Ezio, quella sera, pensò di aver trovato il suo piccolo angolo di Pace.


End file.
